


Chipmunk

by NaughtyLokiStories



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Thor 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After buying a Loki shirt, the god pays you a visit to check it out personally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chipmunk

Thor 2 is coming out in a matter of days and you have absolutely nothing Loki related to wear. You have seen a few shirts on Amazon and eBay available but you weren’t really crazy about them. You have heard rumors that Hot Topic is carrying Thor 2 merchandise so you decide to take a trip down there to see for yourself. If nothing catches your eyes there, then you’ll buy a shirt off Amazon. You couldn’t go on opening night not wearing a Loki shirt. 

Entering Hot Topic you glance around amused. You remember when you were too terrified to enter this store. Over the years, you have watched the store change so much you stopped visiting it all together. This is your first time in the store in four years. The front is full of Doctor Who and My Little Pony merchandise. 

“Okay then,” you say dumbfounded by the pink ponies. Walking up to the register you ask the cashier, “Do you have any Loki merchandise?”

“We don’t have that much left, it’s going fast,” he says walking over to a wall of shirts. “This is the only thing we have left,” he says holding up a t-shirt. You try to contain your excitement; it is the most beautiful Loki shirt you have ever seen. It is black with a black and white image of Tom Hiddleston as Loki on it from his time in his prison cell. You silently pray to every deity they have it in your size. The shirt he is holding up looks tiny compared to your figure.

“What’s the largest size you have?” you ask hopefully.

He rummages around the shirts pulling another one out, “Extra large.”

You suck your breath in, “Can I try it on?”

“Yeah, sure,” he says walking you back to the dressing room. Once inside you rip your shirt off pulling the Loki one on.

Turning around, you look in the mirror and burst into laughter, “He looks like a goddamn chipmunk!” The shirt was just a tad too small for you causing your breasts to stretch out the image of Loki. His famously high cheekbones are now giant shapeless blobs. You can’t stop laughing. “Can’t put this shirt in the dryer,” you note with amusement. You are going to get this shirt without a doubt, but only wear it around the house. As much as you love Loki you are somewhat trying to stay on the lookout for a boyfriend and you don’t think rocking a shirt with Tom Hiddleston on it is going to help you any. But that still leaves you shirtless for the movie.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door, “I found another Loki shirt in the back. Do you want to try that on too?” 

“What does it look like?”

“It’s grey with a cartoon version of Loki wearing his horns holding that blue cube thing.”

You know exactly what shirt he is talking about, “I’ll be a medium… Thanks!” you say as an afterthought. You have seen that shirt online before and aren’t crazy about it but, it’s better than nothing. A minute later he hands you the shirt over the door. Sadly, you take off your beautiful Loki shirt and put on the new one.

“Ohhh,” you moan seeing it in the mirror. The internet did not do this shirt justice at all! It looks absolutely amazing on you, definitely buying this one as well. 

****

Back at home, you take off all the tags putting the shirt with the black and white image of Loki on. Looking into a mirror again you cup your breasts giggling, “I have the God of Mischief on my boobs.”

You spend the rest of the afternoon working on errands around the house, taking out the trash, mopping the floor, fixing dinner. By the time you flop into bed you are exhausted. Turning on the television, you wait for your mind to be just as exhausted as your body. Taking off your bra, you pinch your nipples absentmindedly before trailing your hand down to your clit rubbing it out of boredom. As the hours go by, slowly you find yourself drifting off to sleep.

The week leading up to the release of Thor 2 is spent much in this manner. After getting off of work, as soon as you get home you slip into your Loki shirt. You do absolutely everything in the shirt; there is nothing you don’t do. You like the feeling of Loki always being with you, you imagine Loki watching everything you do through the shirt. He watches as you fold the laundry; vacuum the floor, not to mention touching yourself.

It gives you a rush, looking down at your chest seeing Loki stare back up at you, almost daring you to come. And after you see Thor 2, your desire for him only increases. You see the movie eight more times in the theater, each time becoming more and more aroused. You think about him constantly when you are at home, how he would react to a certain situation or what he would say. You masturbate to him almost every other day to the point where you are painfully sore. You can’t get enough of him. 

As the weeks pass, the movie eventually stops being shown. While saddened, you now have the DVD release to look forward to and the enjoyment of watching Loki (while touching yourself) whenever you want in the privacy of your own room. The thought pleases you more then you realize and before you know it, you are aroused – again.

Lying in bed, you are wearing nothing but your Loki shirt. Your hand slips underneath your shirt palming your breast. You imagine it’s Loki who is rolling your nipple between his fingers whispering the things he wants to do to you in your ear. Spreading your legs wide, your rub your clit in small circles moaning softly, but it isn’t enough. It only makes your longing for him worse. 

Sticking a finger inside of yourself, you begin pumping imagining Loki. It isn’t long before you add a second finger trying to ride your fingers but, they are just too little to do any good. You need Loki’s long slender fingers inside of you. Sighing in frustration, you go back to rubbing your clit, faster and harder than before. Squeezing your eyes shut, your breath quickens as you feel your body start to tense.

You can literally hear Loki’s voice inside your head, “That’s it, you’re almost there. You got it, don’t stop, don’t stop.” Your head falls to the side moaning his name as your hips lift off the bed. Opening your eyes, you let out a scream rolling off the bed in a confused panic. Hiding behind the bed, only your eyes peek out over the edge. There is a man lying on your bed, a man who looks eerily similar to Loki. 

What the Hell is going on? 

The man, now lying on his side smiles at you, “I did not mean to startle you.” It is the exact same voice that you heard inside your head. 

“Who are you?” you demand, “And don’t say you’re Loki of Asgard burdened with glorious purpose.”

“I am Loki, King of Asgard, protector of the Nine Realms. How is that?” Loki asks smugly.

Well he certainly has his sass.

“How are you real?” you ask still cowering behind the bed.

“If I told you, your puny mortal brain would implode,” Loki says nonchalantly.

You nod your head slowly up and down, Okay then, that’s that. “What are you doing here?”

“You are a very noisy mortal. For the past three months it has been Loki this and Loki that nonstop,” he says rolling his eyes. 

“You can hear me?” you ask embarrassed thinking about all the times you have moaned his name in pleasure. 

“Oh yes. It was quiet annoying at first. I came down here little over a month ago to tell you to quite down. You were drowning out all of the other prayers. But as I watched you –”

“You’ve been watching me?” you ask your eyes growing wide.

“As I watched you, you grew on me. I found it flattering that you would keep an image of me so close to your bosom,” he says point to your shirt. “Speaking of which, what is it you call me? A chip monk?” he asks, harshly pronouncing the last word.

You giggle nervously, “It’s an animal here on Midgard known for stuffing its cheeks.” 

Loki looks at you questionably, “Why…?” You rise covering your sex with your hands standing before Loki. He swings his legs over the side of the bed facing you, looking at his own image on your shirt.

“I admit, I have never seen my face look so full before,” he says smirking as his fingers ghost over the sides of your breasts. Your breath starts to quicken and you can feel your desire start to seep onto your fingers. “Nor have I ever had dimples before,” he says rubbing his finger over your hardened nipples. You gasp softly as Loki teases them through the thin shirt. Your hands leave your sex gripping his knees steadying yourself.

“Oh, Loki,” you moan softly. 

“I have grown to love that sound,” Loki says pinching your nipples. “Let us take a look shall we?” he says to himself before removing your shirt. You stand fully naked before Loki as he fondles your breasts, “Very nice,” he mutters. You moan gently rocking your hips wishing Loki would touch your throbbing clit. Suddenly, Loki grabs your hips pulling you down on his thigh, “Better?”

“Yes,” you breath out grinding against his thigh. Loki catches your mouth with his own forcing his tongue into your mouth. Your fingers fly to his hair fisting in them as his hands squeeze your breasts. You grind against him as your lust coerces through your veins. Unable to control your passions, you push Loki down on your bed straddling him and pinning his arms over his head. 

Loki grins up at you lifting his head. His teeth clap around your nipple tugging on it as you arch your back into the pain. Taking it into his mouth he sucks on it roughly as you let go of his arms gripping the bed sheet instead.

“Fuck,” you moan out as you feel Loki’s large hand make contact with your backside. “Harder,” you command as he hits your backside again. You can feel your arousal starting to slide down your thigh as he hits you for a third time. “How are –” you start to question about Loki’s newly naked body but are cut short by another slap. You don’t even care at this point; all you can think about is his cock inside of you filling you, fucking you. 

As if reading your mind, Loki grabs you pinning you to the bed with his body. You can feel his hard cock rubbing against your slick folds driving you crazy with lust.

“Are you ready for me?” Loki growls in your ear sending shivers down your spine. 

“Yes, yes, oh God yes, fuck me, please, please, fuck me,” you beg trying to get on your hands and knees. You can feel Loki smile against your back as he still has you firmly pinned to the bed. As he sits up, he grabs your hips pulling you towards his cock. Resting on your hands and knees, you brace yourself waiting for Loki to take you.

“Oh Loki, Loki,” you moan feeling him at your entrance.

“I am not even inside you yet,” Loki says amused.

“Stop teasing me. Just fuck me al—” but you are cut short by Loki fulfilling your request. As soon as he thrusts into you, your arms go weak and your entire front half falls on to the bed unsupported. The fact that Loki does not bother to stop fucking you arouses you even more. You stay like that on the bed, face planted, ass high in the air, knuckles turning white from gripping the bed sheets. All the while begging Loki to go faster and harder. This is exactly what you have been fantasizing about for the past three months.

Loki groans your name as he slams into you unrelentingly, “I am going to come inside of you. Would you like that? To have my hot seed fill you?” All you can do it moan and grip him tighter. Feeling your stomach tighten, you gather your strength bringing your elbows up resting on them.

“I’m close, almost,” you moan out starting to buck your hips against him. You gasp feeling his long slender fingers wrap around your throat as he thrusts into you. Your breath comes quickly trying to hold on for as long as you can before giving in to the overwhelming pleasure. Suddenly, just as Loki promised, you feel his hot seed starting to fill you. It triggers your own climax, coming hard around his cock as he rides out your orgasm in his last moments.

The two of you collapse onto the bed utterly spent. But Loki being a God, has a little energy left in him. Rolling over on his side, he pulls you into his arms. Lying next to him, you watch as his fingers play along your breasts.

“I am glad you bought that shirt,” Loki says smiling.

“Will I see you again?” you ask nervously.

“You can see me on your shirt every day,” he says, lightly tickling your ribs mischievously as you glair at him with a dead pan expression. Loki sighs rolling his eyes playfully, “If you keep on moaning my name every other day I suppose I will have to come down here again and quite you once more.”


End file.
